Terrorist
TR ('''T'e'r'''rorist) is a faction in Counter-Strike Online. The terrorists are the 'bad guys' of this game which are the opposing force to the Counter-Terrorists. Factions These are the terrorist factions in the game: Original Phoenix Connexion= :Main article: Phoenix Connexion. Having established a reputation for killing anyone that gets in their way, the Phoenix Faction is one of the most feared terrorist groups in Eastern Europe. Formed shortly after the breakup of the USSR. |-| Elite Crew= :Main article: Elite Crew. Middle Eastern fundamentalist group bent on world domination. |-| Arctic Avengers= :Main article: Arctic Avengers. Swedish terrorist faction founded in 1977. Famous for their bombing of the Canadian embassy in 1990. |-| Guerrilla Warfare= :Main article: Guerrilla Warfare. A terrorist faction founded in the Middle East, this group has a reputation for ruthlessness. Their disgust for the American lifestyle was demonstrated in their 1982 bombing of a school bus full of Rock and Roll musicians. |-| Midwest Militia= :Main article: Midwest Militia. The Midwest Militia is a right-wing extremist movement consisting of formal and informal armed paramilitary groups. This anti-government group was founded in 1993 after the standoff in Waco, Texas. New Red Beret Condottiere= :Main article: Red Beret Condottiere. Formed in the 1970’s, they were the most dangerous terrorist faction in Europe. Their victims include a high ranking government official and a special forces team in the 70s. NATO’s commander and several important people were also kidnapped or murdered. |-| Vigilante Corps= :Main article: Vigilante Corps. Well known for their war for independence of a European country and their paramilitary targeting of government facilities. |-| National Liberation Campaign= :Main article: National Liberation Campaign. This group has been famous since the 1950s for their terrorism independence movement against the government. To make money for their cause, they kidnap hostages and rob banks. Since 1960s more than 600 people have lost their lives because of them. Supposedly they are cooperating with Vigilante Corps. |-| Asia Red Army= :Main article: Asia Red Army. Their reign of terror started in 1970 when a group of 9 armed terrorists took over an airplane and demanded that to change its destination to North Korea. It's ultimate aim is to spread the theories of Marx/Lenin throughout the world. With this in mind, they begun their attacks on the world. Characters These are the characters who belong to the terrorist faction in the game, they are: Jennifer= :Main article: Jennifer. Jennifer was a freelance journalist who received a request to investigate strange reports at Rex Lab. However, her disguise was blown and she was captured, to be a live, human experimental subject. Escaping from Rex Lab with the help of terrorists, Jennifer joined them to take down the government. |-| Ritsuka= :Main article: Ritsuka. Born in Asia, Ritsuka was involved in domestic warfare from an early age on. She has accumulated quite some war experiences and became a regular member of the ARA during her mercenary time. There she discovered a spy looking through the secret papers of the ARA, and now she tries everything to keep the secret information from getting out. |-| Yuri= :Main article: Yuri. Born in the mid 90s in Asia, Yuri is an expert in everything related to explosives. She participated in the Islamic separation wars, and is known to have died during experiments with new explosives. But even after these rumors, she disappeared and developed new explosives and has been sighted during the bombing of the Rex Research Institute. |-| Erica= :Main article: Erica. Erika is the only rescued survivor from the ruined Lost City. She became a member of the Terrorist, following the foot steps of the person who saved her life. Her new obtained life become a cruel destiny awaiting ahead as she start learning battle abilities as a Terrorist and almost forget about the shock from the tragedy. |-| David Black= :Main article: David Black. David is a veteran soldier and is a former instructor of SAS who has experienced countless battlefields. He is one of the survivors in laboratory basement, who has been survived from the Lex laboratory explosion accident. He became disillusioned with the horrible incidents that he saw in the basement, and decided to join the Terrorist as they promised to help him to get out from the laboratory if he assist them in obtaining a confidential documents. He found out that Gerard is chasing him and decided to particpate in the battlefield, so that he can persuade him to join the Terrorist. |-| Spade= :Main article: Spade. He is just called as Spade since there are nothing to identify him including his real name, organization and his past. He is quite fussy to deal with as a hired killer but he never failed to remove any target to him until now. The government has assumed the southern area as his hometown and they have continued to search for clues about him since his existence is exposed. However, it has been revealed that they couldn't find any clues about him. |-| Blair= :Main article: Blair. A hunter from Ireland, she has gained her fame as a troubleshooter for unofficial incident. However, she has disappeared without a trace when she reached her peak. A horrible rumor about zombies was spreading in the mainland in Europe after she is missing, leading to people believing that her disappearance is related with this. |-| Michaela= :Main article: Michaela. She is a wanted pirate by the marines. There is a rumor that she is the only daughter of a wanted huge fleet owner. She is known as the 'Angel Of Death' due to her beauty appearance but deadly combat experience. |-| Raven= :Main article: Raven. He is known as an expert for terrorism at sea and assassination. He has been isolated while conducting a special mission from the government and there was no rescue operation for him. He became a pirate with his belief that only money can be trusted. |-| Ling Ling= :Main article: Ling Ling. There's no much Intel about this secret profile but it is known that she is a mystical idol star, but in reality she is a secret agent that has a remark ability to gather information. Only a very few organization members know about this fact. |-| Jennifer (Army)= :Main article: Jennifer (Army). Jennifer is now playing the main role in Terrorist group. Her partners have recognized her main enemy, Jennifer. Therefore, to enhance her position in the group, she dressed in different uniforms to show that she is now different. |-| Yuri (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Yuri (Limited Edition). This uniform is worn by Yuri when she invaded and disguised her identity for secret bomb research. Nobody felt suspicious that she might be a bomb expert. |-| Carlito= :Main article: Carlito. Carlito is a mercenary from Vanguard Contact. He is the best among the veteran members. He lost his right eye during the escape from the ruining Vanguard Lab due to zombie plague incident. |-| Alice (Red)= :Main article: Alice. Alice is an American political family's daughter who is training to be a field medic when she grows up. Though Alice does not belong to any faction, she chooses to help the losing faction. She is also known to hate war as she hopes that war will one day be terminated. These are the characters who do not belong to any factions in the game (will be red for this team). |-| Michaela (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Michaela (Limited Edition). Pirates vaguely longed for the days of the appearance of iron-free girl. The direct reform of the pirate flag to put on the clothes and enjoy. |-| Counter-Strike Online 2 *Leet *Ain Berg *Mila *Kara Chenko *Elite Crew (playtesting purposes) *Yuri *Mao Armory Their standard issue weapon is the Glock 18. These weapons are only purchasable by the terrorists in Original mode: Pistols= |-| Shotguns= |-| Sub-machine guns= |-| Assault Rifles= |-| Sniper Rifles= |-| Equipment= |-| Missions of the terrorists Bomb Defusal Maps * Plant the C4 in one from the two bomb site area and detonate it before the Counter-Terrorists defuse it. Hostage rescue Maps * Prevent the Counter-Terrorists from rescuing the hostages and escorting them to the rescue zone. Assassination Maps * Assassinate the VIP or prevent him from reaching the evacuation zone. Annihilation Maps * Eliminate all the Counter-Terrorists. Zombie Mode Maps *Cooperate with the Counter-Terrorists to engage the zombies or survive each round. Zombie Scenario Mode Maps *Cooperate with the Counter-Terrorists to engage the zombies. Human Scenario Mode Maps *Cooperate with the Counter-Terrorists and engage enemy forces. id:Terrorist Category:Factions